Home
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Seperti saat itu, ketika Taehyung masuk, dia tak ingin menoleh barang sedikit pun. Apa yang ada di luar sana lebih menarik ketimbang mata yang menatapnya dengan sendu. BTS. Taegi/Vga. Minyoon/Minga. [The Candle and The Blue Light sequel]


**Home**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Taegi/Minyoon**

.

.

.

Seharusnya matahari telah lelah untuk menerangi langit. Tapi kala itu bagai terlalu semangat dia meraja, bahkan sampai jam tiga sore pun masih saja terik seperti siang hari. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau langit akan menguning, menjingga, memerah, dan menghitam gelap menyambut malam. Belum. Belum ada. Bahkan ketika dia tengadah, awan bergerak lamban sementara warna biru itu masih penuh di atas sana. Salah satu awan besar berekor dilewati pesawat yang terbang tinggi. Taehyung meneguk minuman kalengannya. Isiannya tinggal sedikit dan dia berniat menghabiskannya sambil jalan.

Rumahnya masuk jalan sempit, khas pemukiman sisian kota yang padat, tapi jalannya bersih. Kebanyakan warga punya tanaman hias di depan pintunya. Termasuk dirinya. Ketika dia hampir sampai di halaman rumah, dia lihat bunga _daisy_ di bawah jendelanya bermekaran. Ada seseorang yang duduk menopang dagu di kursi kayunya yang tunggal.

"Yoongi?"

Kaleng kosong itu masih di tangan. Lelaki mungil yang menyeret sandal ke arahnya tanpa permisi tiba-tiba menubruk, dengan rentangan tangan yang jadi melingkar di pinggangnya, kepala tersungkur dan bau perjalanan menguar dari pakaian.

Taehyung dapat membedakan mana orang yang seharian di rumah, mana yang seharian bekerja, dan mana yang seharian bepergian. Semua berbeda dari baunya. Yoongi pulang ke Daegu dengan membawa bau kendaraan yang khas. Tasnya teronggok di bawah kursi dan bersapaan dengan tanah kering di bulan Agustus. Tak ada sapaan atau salam yang diucapkannya ketika Taehyung pulang, hanya sebuah pelukan _. Ah,_ tapi Taehyung pun sangsi kalau pelukan itu sekadar sambutan saja.

"Kau kenapa?"

Dia menaruh dagu di atas ubun-ubun Yoongi. Dibelainya rambut hitam itu. Lama tak melihat Yoongi, sejak tahun baru. Dia kembali dengan membawa sesuatu yang Taehyung yakini tak baik. Terkadang orang akan murung ketika bersedih, nampak sekali memang dari cara Yoongi memeluknya dan bersandar. Bunga _daisy_ itu kuat diterpa terik matahari, tapi Yoongi rapuh sekali. Wajah yang tersungkur itu seolah tak ingin ditariknya menjauh, untuk sekadar mengijinkan Taehyung masuk ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Kita masuk dulu."

Taehyung meninggalkan satu kecupan di ubun-ubun itu sebelum dia melepaskan pelukan Yoongi dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia buka pintu setelah kaleng kosongnya dia lempar ke tong sampah. Tas Yoongi menyusul dia ambil. Lalu sepasang sandal itu jadi tambahan penyambut tamu di depan pintu.

Segelas limun jadi suguhan. Taehyung merasa minuman hangat tak akan cocok di cuaca yang mengundang keringat seperti itu. Panas. Tetes-tetes air yang menempel di gelas jadi bukti kalau es batu yang dimasukkannya tak kuat lama-lama bercumbuan dengan udara. Mejanya sedikit basah. Yoongi meminumnya seteguk saja. Ketika Taehyung lihat wajah itu, pucatnya ditambah dengan kantung mata dan bibir pecah-pecah.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak... hanya lelah."

"Kau pasti sedang punya masalah di Seoul."

"Hmm..." alih-alih menjawab Yoongi malah menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja dengan dua tangan di tepiannya. Taehyung terlalu lurus dan jelas menerka hingga Yoongi merasa tanpa bicarapun, jawabannya sudah terwakili.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan lelaki itu?"

Yoongi tak menjawab lagi.

Taehyung tahu kalau Yoongi punya kekasih. Namanya Park Jimin. Pernah Yoongi bercerita tentang lelaki itu ketika dia pulang kampung suatu kali. Ada satu fotonya yang ditunjukkan. Seorang lelaki yang tampan, flamboyan, _cassanova_ , dan tak diragukan lagi, kaya. Taehyung tak asal tuduh kalau Yoongi berhubungan dengan lelaki itu karena uang. Dia yakin kalau Yoongi masih sama seperti dulu, punya hati yang polos dan bersih. Pasti murni karena cinta. Tapi entah kenapa, sekarang kekasih yang dulu dibanggakan Yoongi itu seolah jadi topik yang paling dia hindari. Tetesan air dari gelas itu Yoongi mainkan, dia bentuk bunga di meja menggunakan ujung jari telunjuknya. Diamnya Yoongi berarti sesuatu, dan Taehyung hanya perlu memberinya makan.

Iya, makanan adalah obat yang paling sederhana untuk sedikit mengurangi gundah hati.

"Aku buatkan nasi goreng _kimchi_ ya?"

"Iya,"

Taehyung tentu tak pernah lupa kalau sejak kecil Yoongi tak pernah bosan dengan yang namanya nasi goreng. Meski dirinya tak bisa memasak macam-macam, sekadar nasi goreng dia bisa. Tidak perlu banyak bumbu pula. Jadilah, dia beranjak dari duduknya menuju dapur, meninggalkan Yoongi yang pindah berebahan di lantai kayu.

Panas terik di luar sana membuat kaca jendela menghangat. Seharusnya matahari sudah lelah, tapi belum.

.

 _Home_

.

Dia selalu lupa untuk mencuci piring kotornya. Hingga saat itu, ketika hendak menyuguhkan, dia tak punya piring sama sekali. Jadi dia bawa _pan_ di mana nasi itu telah dia goreng dicampur _kimchi_. Kembali ke ruang tengah, dia mendapati isak-isak panjang dari Yoongi yang berebahan menghadap tivi.

 _Pan_ -nya dia taruh di atas meja dengan dua sendok besi tertanam di gundukan nasi. Dia beralih pada Yoongi, duduk di lantai dan merangkul bahu yang gemetaran itu. Diliriknya dengan membungkuk, mata Yoongi yang terpejam menghujani wajahnya dengan air yang deras. Pipinya merah padam. Ada derita dari alis yang melengkung. Yoongi memeluk dirinya sendiri, dan Taehyung merasa harus andil dalam menenangkan kawan semasa kecilnya yang bersedih itu.

"Ssst, sstt..."

Dia belai-belai bahu itu. Jari-jari kurus Yoongi tertekuk di depan bibir, menahan giginya yang bergemeretakan. Bendungan di matanya bocor tak kira-kira. Pecah mungkin. Taehyung tak punya ilmu untuk menenangkan orang yang sedang menangis hebat dengan kata-kata. Dia tak punya itu. Dia hanya bisa diam, setidaknya eksistensinya di sana akan berguna kalau-kalau Yoongi membutuhkan dirinya. Tapi tidak dengan meredakan tangis itu, sebab, baginya, keluh kesah yang tak terucap bibir biarlah keluar lewat air mata. Yang banyak, sebanyak-banyaknya sampai perasaan sakit yang menyiksa itu menguap. Dulu dia pun begini ketika neneknya meninggal. Yoongi menenangkannya dengan terus menggenggam tangan. Kali ini, yang Taehyung bisa beri hanya ciuman di ubun-ubun.

"Tolong ralat jika aku salah, tapi lelaki itu _kan_ , yang sudah membuatmu begini?"

Yoongi menjawabnya dengan tangisan. Dia mungkin hanya perlu mendengar, dipikir-pikir bertanya adalah hal yang salah. Maka Taehyung diam menunggu, sampai selesai bendungan itu dikuras bersih.

Nasi di _pan_ yang tak tersentuh itu sudah dingin sejak lama. Acara komedi malam sudah berganti jadi berita pukul nol-nol. Yoongi cegukan. Taehyung meninggalkannya untuk mengambil segelas air hangat.

"Bangunlah dan minum ini," titah Taehyung lembut.

Satu tangan Yoongi ditariknya untuk membantu, lalu punggung itu tak lagi bersentuhan dengan lantai kayu. Lesu didapat habis menangis, bungkuknya menandakan itu. Taehyung ikut duduk kemudian, memberikan gelas di tangannya pada Yoongi. Lantas dia belai kepala itu dengan jari yang merapikan rambutnya, sementara Yoongi minum dan menata salah di ceguknya.

"Kau bisa ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu. Kau ingat _kan_ , tidak ada rahasia di antara kita?"

Janji semasa kecil. Bahkan mimpi basah pertama Taehyung pun dia utarakan meski malu-malu dahulu. Sekarang giliran Yoongi yang harus jujur, jawab dengan kata-kata bukan lagi tangisan. Tapi Taehyung yakin juga kalau air asin itu sudah habis stoknya, hingga Yoongi harus bicara.

Ada tarikan napas panjang. "Makin lama aku jadi bingung pada perasaanku sendiri. Makin hari kurasa aku makin tak cinta dia."

"Begitu?"

"Dia membuatku sakit hati..." Yoongi menunduk dengan gigitan bibir.

Taehyung megambil jari-jari Yoongi untuk dia genggam. Kukunya belum digunting dan masih cukup tajam tepiannya. "Kalau dia membuatmu begini, kenapa tak kau tinggalkan saja?"

"Aku ingin, aku bahkan sudah katakan padanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami, tapi dia tak mau. Lalu aku pulang ke Daegu—hik," cegukan itu masih ada. "dan aku tak peduli... tapi..."

Taehyung menatap Yoongi lamat-lamat.

"Ah, aku tak tahu, aku pusing." gelas itu diadukan dengan kepalanya. Taehyung tak suka, jadi dia ambil gelas bening setengah berisi itu dari tangan Yoongi.

"Sudah, sudahlah. Kau lelah dan kau belum makan." condong badannya untuk memberi kecupan di dahi. Yoongi menatapnya dengan tanda tanya. Wajah sedih yang terluka itu Taehyung tak ingin lihat. Pada bibir yang tipis habis robek-robek kulitnya itu pun dia tak senang. Kemudian Taehyung mencium, meraup sekali bibir yang basah habis disapa air minum itu.

Sejenak, setelah ciuman itu Taehyung akhiri, Yoongi menatap. Dalam tatapan itu ada satu pertanyaan yang tersirat, _kenapa kau menciumku?_

Kiranya dapat dibaca. Tak dikatakan lewat bibir lembut itu, tapi Taehyung jawab. "Karena aku ingin tahu."

Lalu tatapannya jatuh pada belah bibir itu lagi. Matanya menutup lambat seiring bibirnya yang dia buka sedikit untuk meraup daging kenyal sewarna mawar yang sekali tadi dia kecup. Rasanya bersentuhan dengan bibir itu seperti bersapaan kembali dengan kenangan masa lalu di mana Yoongi selalu diantar pulang olehnya dari sekolah. Bagaimana tas merah itu digendong oleh pundak kecil Yoongi, tentang kaus kakinya yang melulu pendek sampai tak terlihat. Figurnya dari belakang tak banyak berubah bahkan sampai sekolah menengah. Tak tumbuh terlalu tinggi dia itu, bahkan Taehyung sering iseng menakar lewat tangan menghormat untuk tahu seberapa banyak beda dirinya dengan Yoongi.

Dua tangan lelaki itu bertengger di bahu Taehyung untuk mencari pegangan. Dia menyambut, tapi mungkin sakit hatinya telah merenggut banyak dari yang dia miliki hingga ketika Taehyung meminta, dia seperti memeras sisanya. Bunga itu kelopaknya telah banyak gugur, hanya tinggal yang ditengah-tengah.

Ciuman itu lama-lama tak seimbang dengan udara malam yang mulai mendingin. Ruang itu jadi panas dengan segala gelisah yang mengekang mereka dalam pakaian yang masih utuh dikenakan. Bahkan, cium-mencium itu telah membuat rambut Taehyung jadi berantakan karena diremat-remat. Kali ini bukan hanya bibir, tapi fitur-fitur lain pada wajah, kepala, dan leher Yoongi jadi buku yang mesti Taehyung baca.

Yoongi mungkin saja bukan sekali-dua kali melakukan hal seperti itu dengan kekasihnya di Seoul sana. Taehyung tentu paham bahwa sesuci apapun Yoongi, hubungan percintaan manusia dewasa tidak akan hanya sekadar gandeng-menggandeng tangan. Dia paham. Tapi sedikit ulat di dadanya menggeliat membuat geli, karena ada rasa lain yang mengusik ketika dia tahu juga kalau dirinya sejak dulu tak pernah berhenti mengharapkan Yoongi.

"Taehyung."

"Ya?"

Pipinya dibelai, kaos lembab Yoongi jadi pemandangan. Kulitnya lengket karena keringat dan rambutnya minta disingkirkan dari dahi.

"Aku lupa kapan cegukanku berhenti."

"Tidak usah diingat-ingat kalau begitu."

"Aku juga lupa kapan terakhir kali Jimin meneleponku."

"Itu juga tak usah kau ingat-ingat."

Yoongi melepas desah sekaligus kekeh. "Taehyung, Taehyung- _ie_..."

Angin dingin mulai menyapu, mengusir hawa panas bulan Agustus. Lampu-lampu di jalan dan di rumah-rumah lain sudah dinyalakan sejak lama. Tiap halaman ada satu bola pijar yang warnanya hampir serupa. Di luar anjing menggonggong, di dalam rumah itu mereka mendendangkan lagu perkenalan lewat persetubuhan antar kawan semasa kecil.

Taehyung merasa tak perlu menyesal mendapatkan bunga yang hampir gundul kelopaknya. Setidaknya bunga itu belum benar-benar mati dan masih bisa hidup lagi, meski bukan dalam bentuknya yang itu, tapi dengan kuncup baru yang masih satu akar. Dirinya mungkin bukan yang utama bagi Yoongi, tapi dia terima. Rumah akan selalu lebih baik dari persinggahan. Maka dirinya yang selalu ada di Daegu dirasanya akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik bagi Yoongi. Dia ingin jadi rumah bagi lelaki rapuh itu. Tiap Yoongi pulang kampung akan selalu ada bunga _daisy_ baru yang berkembang.

Dia menjelajahi kulit putih yang licin itu dengan banyak pertanyaan yang disampaikan lewat ujung-ujung jari. Yoongi punya lekuk pinggang dan pinggul yang bagus dan dia tak pernah tahu itu. Terakhir kali bertelanjang sama-sama hanya ketika habis berenang semasa sekolah dasar. Yoongi di masa sekarang seolah memang bukan Yoongi yang Taehyung kenali. Maka, dengan cumbuan, lagu panjang itu mengenalkannya.

.

 _Home_

.

Kemudian esok dan esoknya mereka terbuai oleh masa pengenalan itu, jadi penjelajahan panjang yang tak temu akhir. Sekali waktu mereka diganggu oleh telepon Jimin, tapi ponsel yang dilempar Yoongi tanda kalau dia memang sudah tak mau. Segala hal yang membuat tak nyaman harus hilang ketika dia sedang berada di rumah. Rumah harus memberinya kenyamanan yang betul-betul, tanpa ada debu yang membuat batuk atau bising mobil dan kereta. Bunga _daisy_ harus tumbuh dalam kedamaian. Tapi bukan berarti Taehyung ikut campur banyak. Yoongi yang memilih, Yoongi yang memutuskan, Yoongi yang harus menyelesaikan. Karena itu dia tak pernah menginterupsi tiap kali ada jawaban dari telepon Jimin. Dia menonton tivi, membiarkan obrolan itu berjalan tanpa dirinya.

Lebih dari sebulan Yoongi tinggal bersama Taehyung. Pakaian seadanya kadang diganti dengan yang ada di dalam lemari. Tapi Taehyung tak apa, Yoongi sangat manis dengan ukuran pakaian yang tak pernah kekecilan di badannya. Membeli baju baru bukanlah suatu kebutuhan, apa yang ada pakai saja. Hingga, lama-lama aroma tubuh dan pakaian mereka jadi identik. Bahkan tiap kali Taehyung mencium ubun-ubun Yoongi, aroma _shampoo_ -nya sama dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi tetap, dia cinta rambut itu dan aroma alaminya.

Di suatu pagi, Yoongi membereskan pakaiannya, dimasukkan dalam _travel bag_ yang dia bawa sebulan lalu ketika datang ke rumah Taehyung.

"Aku akan pergi ke Busan."

"Bukankah seharusnya ke Seoul?"

Taehyung menonton sembari mengantungkan tangan dalam saku celanan gombrangnya. Sejenak Yoongi melamun, mendengus, lalu menarik retsleting tasnya kemudian.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus."

"Lelaki itu?"

Yoongi tak menjawab.

"Ya sudah, pergilah. Tapi hati-hati. Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sakit, dan aku jadi khawatir." Taehyung membantu Yoongi mengenakan mantelnya. Lalu ubun-ubun itu dia cium. Akhir-akhir ini udara jadi dingin jelang musim gugur. Aroma rambut Yoongi sedikit berbau seperti _mapple._ Dan dia suka itu. Apapun bau yang menguar dari helai rambut Yoongi selalu suka. _Ah,_ bukan karena bau sebetulnya. Karena lembutnya.

"Aku sedang sehat sekarang, dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kembalilah kemari ketika urusanmu telah selesai. Aku akan membelikanmu sorbet lagi." iming-iming itu bukan sekadar iming-iming bagi Taehyung. Yoongi terobsesi pada sorbet sebulan ini dan dia tahu kalau lelaki itu tak bergairah hidup tanpa sorbet. Jadi biar dia bahagia, biar dia segera kembali, ada sorbet yang dijanjikan.

"Ya." Yoongi mengangguk, mengancingkan mantelnya supaya rapat. "Aku pergi ya?"

Taehyung mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu. "Hati-hati. Aku akan tahu kalau kau berbuat yang aneh-aneh! _I love you_."

Ada senyum terakhir sebagai balasan. Taehyung menatap punggung Yoongi menjauh dan semakin kecil di ujung pandang. Dia menengadah pada langit, ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan juga.

" _Aku ingin punya seorang anak, akan kuajak dia naik gunung untuk melihat terbit dan terbenamnya matahari."_

Kalimat itu menjadi sebuah simpulan bahwa Yoongi pasti kembali ke rumah. Tapi, Taehyung tak bisa hanya menunggu.

.

 _Home_

.

Kemudian tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi, dia turut melakukan perjalanan ke Busan. Bahkan, di awal hanya berselang satu bis, selang-seling satu atau dua kendaraan yang ditumpangi. Memang dia tak rela jika Yoongi yang sebulan berada dalam dekapannya tiba-tiba harus pergi meninggalkannya dengan berita berupa putus hubungan yang tidak jadi dengan si Jimin itu. Dia tak mau hal itu sampai terjadi. Yoongi miliknya. Yoongi akan selalu tinggal di rumahnya. Nyatanya meski ingin mengakui sedikit, tapi banyak faktor yang menyebabkan Taehyung mengekori.

Apalagi ketika lelaki berkulit pucat itu masuk ke sebuah apotik setelah menyeberang keluar dari kafe. Dari kejauhan Taehyung melihat, sejenak mengabaikan kopi utuh dalam _cup_ karton di tangannya. Itu jadi pertanyaan, satu. Dan Yoongi terlihat amat buru-buru pergi juga. Langit masih kuning jeruk, Yoongi masih belum berhenti.

 _Oh,_ ya, pantai. Ketika malam tiba debur ombak yang menyambut. Rasanya asing ketika hidung Taehyung membaui aroma asin air, dan bersapaan dengan angin kencang. Dalam kegelapan dia berdiri mengamati. Yoongi yang menaruh tasnya pada tembok penghalang ombak. Jauh dia berjalan ke tepian pantai, pada titik di mana dia bisa berjumpa dengan ujung gulungan ombak yang maju-mundur. Taehyung menyentuh tas itu, kemudian dia duduk di sampingnya untuk menjaga, dan memerhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Yoongi dengan seorang lelaki berkemeja putih di sana.

Ada cengkaram yang tak terdengar, kemudian gelap-gelap remang itu berubah jadi titik-titik biru. Semula pasir berkelip biru itu jadi tontonan baginya yang jauh memandang. Dia lihat Yoongi menginjak-injakkan kaki ke pasir dan makinlah banyak biru-biru itu. Dia tak paham apa yang terjadi, namun hamparan cahaya biru dirasanya membuat sosok Yoongi lebih indah. Hanya, hatinya sakit mengingat kekasihnya itu tengah bersama lelaki lain, yang statusnya bukan hanya anggapan sebelah pihak.

Dia punya kantung kecil yang muat diisi benda seperti pisau. Ada satu yang berbungkus serbet. Dia keluarkan perlahan, dilepas serbetnya yang kemudian jatuh terbawa angin entah kemana. Lama-lama, indah biru itu rusak oleh suara-suara yang keras dan berbalas. Dia membolak-balik benda tajam di tangannya. Taehyung bukannya tak peduli ketika dua orang di bibir pantai itu saling berteriak, atau ketika Yoongi diteriaki lebih keras dengan bonus tamparan-tamparan. Dia bukannya tak peduli, ngilu dirasa di ulu hati. Sembari memandang pantulan sinar lampu jalan dari permukaan pisaunya dia mendengus, cukuplah sudah waktu mereka bicara. Memang harus diakhiri segera dengan campur tangannya.

Lantas dia pun beranjak dari duduknya, menjadi bayang malam yang bergerak.

"Yoongi!" panggilnya, yang bernama seketika menangkap panggilan itu.

"Taehyung—"

Tapi ada satu orang yang menghalangi, berdirinya membuat Taehyung tak bisa memandang Yoongi. Wajah arogan itu membuat sesuatu berkobar lebih hebat dalam dadanya. _Orang ini yang merusak semua,_ batin Taehyung menghardik. Lalu pisau dalam genggamannya dia eratkan pegangan, dengan langkah yang dipercepat dia menikam dalam.

 _Crepp!_ Ada basah menghambur, satu tangan Taehyung yang merangkul punggung Jimin dia lepas kemudian. Lelaki itu jatuh bersamaan dengan tetes-tetes kental yang juga kena pasir dan merembes di kemeja putihnya. Taehyung tak ingin melihat bagaimana derita menjelang ajal itu dirasa, dia menatap Yoongi, sayang yang di sana turun mata pada orang yang kejang-kejang sekarat habis ditusuk.

Taehyung merasa cemburu. Dia pun melangkah untuk mendekati Yoongi, titik-titik biru di bawah kakinya berkelap-kelip ketika diinjak. Ada sebagian darah yang ikut menjadi jejak. Deburan ombak menggantikan parau suara sekarat Jimin. Dia tahu kalau lelaki itu mungkin saja telah benar-benar mati.

Yang dia tangkap dari mata Yoongi bukan sirat rindu, tapi ketakutan. Bahkan getar suaranya itu seperti tak menginginkannya mendekat. "T-Taehyung? A-apa yang—"

"Jadikan semuanya mudah. Kau tak perlu takut dan pusing akan segalanya," katanya, tapi Yoongi memang harus begitu. Ada Taehyung bersamanya, lenyapnya Jimin akan jadi lembar baru yang bersih bagi Yoongi. _Tapi kenapa dia beringsut mundur?_ Taehyung mempertanyakan dalam hati.

"Mari kita pulang. Kau bisa melupakan lelaki itu dan hiduplah bersamaku."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya ragu, tangannya memeluk perutnya sendiri. Taehyung pikir Yoongi tak perlu melakukan itu karena dirinyalah yang akan memeluk. Jadi, pisau di tangannya pun dia lempar, kemudian dia dekati Yoongi, dia tarik sebelah tangan itu dan dia tangkap dalam sebuah dekapan yang erat. Menghalau angin laut yang jahat.

"Yoongi aku mencintaimu..." bisiknya lirih.

Yoongi meronta, ada tangis yang keluar dengan berisiknya.

"Kau beli apa di apotik? Beli obat? Kau sakit lagi?" Taehyung menciumi ubun-ubun Yoongi yang lembab karena angin laut. Lelaki dalam pelukannya masih mereset napas dengan tarikan tak mulus. "Katakan padaku..."

Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya hingga rambut berantakan dan wajah yang sudah tak keruan itu terlihat jelas oleh Taehyung. Lantas dia bicara dengan bibir gemetar yang ditahan agar tegar. "Apa kau juga akan membunuhku...?"

Pertanyaannya terdengar asing di telinga Taehyung. Bukan itu yang ia ingin dengar dari mulut yang terkasihnya. Jelas, dia merasa bingung.

"Tentu tidak, sayangku."

"Lalu kenapa kau menikamnya?"

"Karena dia menyakitimu. Lelaki mana yang rela kekasihnya diteriaki dan disakiti dengan tamparan keras seperti itu? Lelaki mana?" Taehyung memeluk Yoongi lagi dan mencium rambutnya yang berbau laut. "Aku sungguh mencintaimu dan mari kita pulang ke rumah sekarang juga. Urusanmu sudah selesai di sini, tak ada lagi yang perlu kau tunggu."

Yoongi terisak sesak. Tatap matanya bercampur genangan air yang mengganggu. Taehyung harus meyakinkannya, harus. Karena Yoongi tak boleh merasa takut.

"Biar aku yang urusi dia." pipi itu dia tangkup. "Mari kita pulang dan lupakan segalanya." terakhir dia mencium kening Yoongi dengan sayang sebelum menyelesaikan urusannya dengan tubuh Jimin yang tak bernyawa.

.

 _Home_

.

Ini tentang sepuluh bulan setelah malam itu, di mana bunga _daisy_ di halaman rumah Taehyung layu. Beberapa tanaman hias kering tak disirami. Awal musim panas yang terik membuat mereka tak berdaya melawan kuasa matahari. Seorang bayi kecil yang baru seminggu menghirup udara bumi sedang tidur nyenyak, habis menangis panjang karena ibu yang tak memberi susu dengan _kasih-_ nya. Hanya kenyang yang dirasa, tapi tak ada belaian sampai dia terbang ke mimpi baru yang digambar dalam tidur. Dia hanya dapat sepoi angin dari muka jendela, kasurnya tak diusik. Sedang ibunya adalah yang menghilangkan bunga dari vas.

Kelopak bunga-bunga yang menghias meja selalu Yoongi cabuti tiap waktu. Jendela yang mengarah pada pegunungan dan pemancar jadi tempatnya membuang pandang seharian. Bukan pada bayinya, atau pada lelaki yang keluar masuk kamarnya.

Seperti saat itu, ketika Taehyung masuk, dia tak ingin menoleh barang sedikit pun. Apa yang ada di luar sana lebih menarik ketimbang mata yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Yoongi," panggil lelaki itu, lalu dia dekap kekasihnya dalam napas halus yang dihembuskan dengan nyeri.

Tiap kali Taehyung mencium ubun-ubun Yoongi, baunya masih sama. Tiap kali dia peluk tubuh itu, bentuknya masih sama. Tampak luar yang tak berubah, tapi dalamnya sama sekali tak sama seperti dulu.

Yoongi yang melulu diam, kemudian bicara tanpa ditanya.

"Rumahku bobrok. Aku tak bisa meninggalinya lagi. Sudah tak bisa."

Habis jeda lama, kepala itu menoleh ke balakang. Pada Taehyung dengan sedikit dongakan. Tak ada rasa apa-apa di mata itu. Taehyung ingat bagaimana mata Yoongi gemerlapan seperti bintang dahulu, tapi kala itu kelam yang ada. Seperti tanpa gairah. Pasrah pada keadaan, ikut tenggelam dalam efek besar dari perbuatannya di bibir pantai bertabur cahaya biru itu.

"Apa aku harus mencari rumah baru?" lanjutnya dengan bertanya.

Tidak, Taehyung tak ingin menyesal karena pembunuhan yang dia lakukan. Dia ingin menyesal karena Yoongi tak lagi mencintainya.

.

 _Home_

 **END**

 _Setelah teronggok, akhirnya diputuskan untuk diselesaikan dan dipublish sahaja, hahahaha. Bagian ini sedikit menjawab pertanyaan Wulancho95 di fanfic sebelumnya. Dan maafkan saya yang terlalu mencintai Taegi, maaf kawan-kawan, saya selingkuhnya nggak tanggung-tanggung hahaha. Tapi makasih banget kalau ada yang baca, saya senang. Segitu saja, salam dari penjaga kasur yang akan hiatus untuk beberapa saat. Tapi semoga saya bisa kembali dengan cepat, ambil kesempatan di waktu kerja yang kejam._


End file.
